


Um Ano Muito Bom

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Chunky Sandwich, Doomed Timelines, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Second Chances, Stargate: Continuum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: Durante seu ano na realidade alternativa, Sam faz uma descoberta única. Passa-se durante "Continuum".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelyn_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_b/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Very Good Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579233) by [EldritchSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich). 



> N/T: tradução feita como parte da campanha Fandom Trumps Hate, com arrecadação para a Campaign Zero. Ninguém lucrou com essa tradução, ela só é um agradecido por uma doação para caridade.

Parecia que Samantha Carter finalmente estava se adaptando.

Depois de quase seis meses nesse novo presente, seis meses marinando na injustiça de tudo isso e vivendo do dinheiro silenciador do governo, as coisas estavam começando a se ajeitar. Ela trabalhava como guia turística em um museu—foi o mais perto das ciências que o governo determinou que ela poderia trabalhar—tinha alguns conhecidos casuais do trabalho e, o mais importante de tudo, uma moto.

Sam acelerou, passando pelo trânsito preguiçoso de Seattle sem dificuldades e deixando a velocidade e o som limparem sua mente. Ela sabia que não deveria mais estar irritada; afinal, apesar de ter sido forçada a abandonar sua carreira e relegada a uma vida de anonimato sob um nome falso, permanentemente proibida de trabalhar no campo que amava ou mesmo de falar com as únicas duas pessoas no planeta que entenderiam o que estava passando, essa realidade não era tão ruim. Nada de Goa’uld, nada de Replicadores, nada da IOA espionando eles. Ainda assim, o ressentimento estava ali, queimando lentamente no seu subconsciente, sempre quase esquecido, e então se reafirmando nos piores momentos possíveis.

Como, por exemplo, quando podia fazer com que parasse de prestar atenção e não percebesse um desvio.

Sam se inclinou abruptamente, desesperadamente tentando impedir a moto de bater na delimitação da rua que de repente estava na sua frente. No último momento, a moto virou, mas o júbilo que Sam sentiu se transformou em horror quando os pneus escaparam de debaixo dela. Ela pode vagamente ouvir carros buzinando e desviando quando a moto escapou dela, derrubando-a no chão com um estrondo.

E então, tudo escureceu.

________________________________________

Desde que acordou na ambulância, Sam estava silenciosamente se repreendendo. Burrice, Carter. Simplesmente burrice. Que jeito de manter a cabeça na direção. Ela tinha certeza de que o representante do governo iria ter um treco: “Que parte de ‘fica na surdina’ você não entendeu, Coronel?”

Agora, quando a enfermeira saiu e Sam se ajeitou melhor na cama do hospital, a loira suspirou. _Bem o que eu precisava_. Porque agora que ela estava começando a se acostumar com a sua nova vida as coisas tinham que ir e—

“Com licença?” Sam ergueu os olhos para a mulher que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. E então ela se esqueceu de como respirar.

Os ricos olhos castanhos piscaram para ela, e os lábios cheios sorriram. “Sou a Doutora Janet Fraiser. Vou cuidar da sua perna.”

E então, tudo escureceu novamente.

________________________________________

Quando Sam acordou de novo, foi com a sensação inconfundível de que estava na sua cama na sua casa em Colorado Springs, e que tudo que aconteceu desde a extração de Ba’al tinha sido somente um sonho horrível e fascinante. Porque se nada mais, não havia jeito de Janet Fraiser ser real.

Mas quando aquela voz familiar e calorosa, salpicada com preocupação, falou com ela de novo, Sam voltou para a Terra. “Você está bem, Sra.... Armstrong?”

“Eu... uh, estou bem.” A boca de Sam estava subitamente seca, e certamente não era só por causa dos analgésicos. “Ainda um pouco tonta, acho.”

A doutora se moveu desconfortável pelo olhar de sua paciente. “Bem, posso te conseguir alguma coisa diferente para a dor, mas...”

“Não. Está tudo bem.” Sam piscou. “Tudo está bem.”

A morena obviamente não estava convencida, mas acenou relutante e puxou um banco para o lado da cama. Sem aviso, sua mão parou no joelho exposto de Sam. Quando Sam ficou tensa, ela ergueu os olhos para sua paciente. “Isso dói?”

Sam grunhiu para si mesma; esse seria um longo exame.

________________________________________

O exame desconfortável teve uma vantagem inesperada; o esforço constante de pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que não as mãos da outra em sua pele, mesmo que de uma forma completamente profissional, deu a Sam o tempo para pensar sobre a situação objetivamente. Infelizmente, apesar de seus melhores esforços, a análise objetiva acabou se resumindo em: _Janet está viva. Não perde ela de vista._

Quando a pequena médica a informou que teria que ficar alguns dias na recuperação e observação antes de ser liberada, Sam não pode evitar um sorriso.

________________________________________

Pelos próximos dois dias, enquanto se submetia aos cuidados gentis e irritantemente familiares dessa nova Janet, Sam aprendeu sobre ela. Ela só estava em Seattle fazia pouco mais de um mês e ainda não tinha feito muitos amigos, tendo buscado um novo emprego depois do divórcio; aparentemente a sorte dessa Janet com casamento não tinha sido muito melhor do que da sua contraparte. Quando Sam perguntou durante uma de suas cada vez mais frequentes conversas pessoais se ela algum dia pensou em entrar para o exército, Janet só riu. O som doía em Sam.

________________________________________

Quando chegou o momento de ser liberada, Sam tinha se decidido. Com suas muletas sob um braço ela assinou o formulário que Janet lhe passou sobre a mesa das enfermeiras. “Normalmente não são enfermeiras que fazem isso?”

“É um serviço completo,” a doutora respondeu. Depois de tanto tempo Sam não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que o sotaque ela era mais forte ali.

A loira limpou a garganta. “Escuta, doutora...”

“Já te disse, você pode me chamar de Janet.”

Sam sentiu uma pontada. “Janet... escuta, eu… eu gostaria de te agradecer. Você tem sido uma boa companhia.”

Janet sorriu. “Você também.”

“Uh, eu uh... queria te recompensar. Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse sair para tomar um café. Se você quiser.” Sam riu timidamente. “Por minha conta.”

Janet a encarou por um momento, com uma atenção que fez Sam se contorcer. E então ela acenou. “Gostaria disso.”

Sam começou a sorrir, seguida lentamente pela doutora. “Tudo bem. Só vou escrever... oh, você já tem o meu número. Nos... formulários.”

Janet riu levemente. “Bem, você pode escrever de novo. Se quiser.”

Corando de modo —esperava—imperceptível, Sam pegou um post-it e escreveu seu número, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo precisando pensar para não escrever o número que tinha na outra realidade.

Janet o pegou com um pequeno sorriso e, incapaz de pensar em mais desculpas para permanecer ali, Sam se virou e começou a andar em direção às portas. Apesar de poder ter sido só sua imaginação, podia jurar que quando olhou para trás, viu Janet a observando por uma fração de segundo.

Quando ela saiu pela porta da frente, banhada pela luz do sol, estava sorrindo, pensamentos correndo por sua mente. Eventualmente um ganhou:

“ _Tenho um encontro com Janet Fraiser_.”

________________________________________

“Sinto muito por ter me atrasado.” Sam tinha, como sempre, tentado fazer coisas demais durante o dia, principalmente para tentar tornar perfeito o encontro para o qual tinha se atrasado.

“Está tudo bem.” Janet colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanho-ruivo atrás da orelha, e os olhos de Sam não puderam evitar de ser atraídos pelo gesto familiar.

Quando ela percebeu que Janet estava olhando para ela, a loira sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou. “Então, o que você vai querer?”

“Não sei, não costumo tomar café.” É claro, Sam sabia disso; Janet sempre tinha zombado da física por sua fraqueza na área. “Acho que vou tomar um chá.”

“Oh. Ok, vou... pedir para nós duas?”

Quando voltou para a mesa, uma caneta desconfortavelmente quente em cada mão, Sam ainda não tinha pensado em nada para dizer. Então ao invés disso, simplesmente tentou não encarar Janet enquanto tomava seu chá, aparentemente tão sem palavras quanto ela.

Finalmente, Janet ergueu os olhos, bem a tempo de ver sua companheira desviar os olhos. Ela limpou a garganta. “Escute, Cassandra... Cassie.”

A essa altura, Sam respondeu ao nome quase como se fosse seu próprio. Ela o escolheu quando lhe deram uma nova identidade por dois motivos; ela sabia que jamais iria o esquecer, e sempre a lembraria do mundo que deixou para trás. “Sim?”

“Não me interprete errado, mas... você está sendo completamente honesta comigo?”

Os olhos de Sam se ergueram em pânico para encontrar o olhar franco e penetrante de Janet. Ela se esforçou para deixar sua voz controlada. “O que... o que você quer dizer?”

A morena encarou seu chá por um momento, e então inspirou profundamente. “Ok, só vou perguntar então. Isso é... um encontro?”

O breve alívio de Sam por sua segurança não ter sido violada foi quase imediatamente tomado por um pânico ainda maior do que antes. “Uh, eu uh... não, quer dizer... não—”

“Porque não é como—”

“—não se você—”

“—eu não—”

“—tenho um problema… com… isso.” Sam parou, fechando os olhos. “Olha, eu... sinto muito. Você só... eu realmente gostei de você, e queria te conhecer melhor. Não sei se...”

Quando ela finalmente ergueu os olhos, Janet encontrou seu olhar. A morena sorriu de leve. “Eu tive essa impressão. Quando você me convidou, quero dizer.”

“Então você não… você está ok, ou…” Sam tinha certeza de que estava corando.

Janet inspirou profundamente mais uma vez. “A questão é, quando conversamos, eu só... senti que estivéssemos conectadas. Sabe, como você pode acabar de conhecer alguém e sentir que conhecesse essa pessoa faz anos?”

Isso finalmente foi o bastante para fazer Sam rir. “Você não tem ideia.”

“Então... eu gosto de você, eu nunca... o que quer que isso seja, o que quer que isso acabe se tornando, acho que é importante sermos sinceras uma com a outra.” Sam acenou, e a morena suspirou. “Tendo dito isso... não acho que seria completamente avessa a ter um encontro com você.”

Sam mal pode juntar a acuidade mental para falar. “Eu... não seria avessa a te levar em um encontro.”

Janet acenou segura. “Ok então.”

Sam inspirou; seis anos dançando ao redor uma da outra, quatro anos de luto, seis meses em um mundo tão alienígena para ela como qualquer um que já visitou através do Stargate, e esse era o resultado.

Ela expirou. “Janet, você quer sair comigo?”

________________________________________

Os próximos dois dias foram uma experiência fascinante para Sam. Por um lado, passaram quase despercebidos, com pesquisa e preparações e agonizando por questionar todas as suas decisões; ao mesmo tempo, contudo, cada momento parecia passar de modo terrivelmente lento. Por mais que temesse não ter tempo o bastante, ainda queria que a sexta chegasse assim que possível.

É claro, Sam não estava pensando conscientemente sobre nada disso; o que restava de sua impressionante capacidade de lidar com múltiplas tarefas depois de toda a pesquisa e preparação e dúvida foi dedicada a repetir um pensamento, como um mantra, passando sob todas as suas outras atividades frenéticas.

_Ela disse sim_.

________________________________________

Sam parou na frente da porta da casa estilo Queen Anne de Janet nervosa, mãos alternando entre afofar seu cabelo nervosas e balançando desconfortavelmente dos seus lados. Ela estava prestes a se perguntar pela terceira vez se deveria ter trazido flores quando a porta foi aberta.

E então, Sam parou de pensar.

Janet baixou os olhos, envergonhada. “Eu, uh... não sabia onde íamos então tentei me vestir para qualquer ocasião. Espero não ter exagerado.”

A doutora estava usando um vestido azul simples de seda que conseguia enfatizar suas curvas sem ser vulgar; Sam estava corando quando seus olhos finalmente seguiram as alças para o cabelo de Janet, que caiam em cachos nos seus ombros. A física, com sua camisa branca e calças simples, de repente se sentiu muito sem graça; é claro, somente na medida em que foi capaz de lutar contra a excitação sem fôlego que precedeu esse sentimento.

“Você está perfeita,” Sam praticamente sussurrou, antes de limpar a garganta. “E pensei que a gente poderia começar com um jantar. Fiz uma reserva em um lugar na cidade, e então tem esse show no parque Green Lake, se você quiser...” Sam sorriu, só parcialmente nervosa. “Se você não tiver cansado de mim até lá.”

Janet riu. “Isso soa ótimo.” Ela analisou Sam com um olhar que fez a loira se contorcer um pouco, antes de lhe oferecer um braço. “Bem, o que estamos esperando?”

________________________________________

Sam estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

O jantar foi um desastre. Sua reserva de algum jeito se perde entre quem atendeu o telefone e o maître, então elas tiveram que esperar quase uma hora por uma mesa. Os primeiros dois pratos que Janet pediu acabaram precisando de ingredientes que estavam em falta, e o garçom agiu como se elas não soubessem que sorte tinham.

Agora que elas saíram do carro e caminharam em direção à tenda que tinha sido montada para o show, Sam tinha vontade de gritar. Aparentemente, a notícia tinha se espalhado; a multidão era tão grande que elas nem podiam ver o palco. “Droga,” Sam murmurou, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

Janet lhe dirigiu um olhar simpático. “Sabe, não estou com vontade de ver um show, de qualquer forma. Por que não vamos dar uma caminhada pelo lago ou algo assim?”

Sam conseguiu respirar e se acalmar um pouco. “Nesses sapatos?”

Janet olhou para seus pés com um sorriso torto. “Sou uma moça crescida, posso aguentar.”

Apesar de tudo, Sam sorriu.

________________________________________

“E então eu pensei, sem ele e o seu trabalho oh-tão-importante, o que estava me segurando ali? Um dos residentes tinha contatos aqui, então fiz as malas e me mandei.” Janet, apesar de suas garantias, agora estava carregando seus sapatos enquanto caminhavam. Ela se virou para encarar sua acompanhante, e descobriu a loira a encarando intensamente. “Wow, sabe, estou falando muito sobre mim. E você?”

Sam se preparou para contar sua história dada pelo governo, mas não conseguia forçar as palavras a deixarem seus lábios. Essa era Janet. Não podia mentir para Janet.

A loira limpou a garganta, silenciosamente resolvendo contar tanto da verdade quanto possível. “Bem, meu pai era da Força Aérea, então nos mudávamos bastante. Minha mãe morreu quando estava no segundo grau, e acho que culpei ele por isso. Mas nós conseguimos nos reconciliar, graças a Deus.”

“Onde ele está agora?”

“Ele morreu faz uns anos. Câncer.” Não era muita mentira.

“Oh, Cassie, sinto muito.”

Sam só sorriu. “Bom, de qualquer modo, fiz faculdade em Colorado Springs e meio que fiquei lá por um tempo.”

“O que você estudou?”

“Física.”

Janet riu. “O que exatamente você faz com um diploma de graduação em física?”

Sam sorriu. “Não sei. Acho que foi assim que acabei sendo professora.” Naturalmente, ela não comentou seu doutorado ou a Academia da Força Aérea; apesar de Samantha Carter ser uma física renomada pelo mundo e coronel da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, Cassandra Armstrong era só outra pessoa com ensino superior. “De qualquer modo, depois de conseguir meu diploma, eu... viajei bastante. Só me mudei para cá faz seis meses. Acho que estava procurando por um recomeço.”

“Você encontrou?”

Sam olhou na direção de Janet e encontrou a morena sorrindo para ela; esperava que a escuridão escondesse como estava corada. “Você não tem ideia.”

________________________________________

Sam e Janet pararam na frente da porta da doutora sob o brilho amarelado anêmico da sua luz da frente. Pela contagem de Sam, estavam assim fazia dois minutos e dez segundos. Sam limpou a garganta.

O som fez Janet erguer os olhos para encontrar os seus, e então os baixar rapidamente. “Eu, uh... provavelmente deveria entrar. Tenho que trabalhar...”

“Certo, eu também.”

Janet acenou, hesitando por um momento antes de se colocar a chave na fechadura. Quando ela estava atravessando a porta, Sam entrou em pânico. “Sinto muito.”

Janet se virou lentamente para a encarar. “Pelo quê?”

“Por tudo que deu errado essa noite. Por parecer... estranha.”

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Janet. “Você não faz isso com frequência, faz?” Sam fez uma careta. Era tão óbvio? “Você só estava nervosa.”

“Eu sei, só… realmente queria que isso desse certo.”

“Cassie, está tudo bem.” Janet sorriu genuinamente. “Também estava nervosa, você só é… anormalmente ruim em seconder isso.”

Sam deixou escapar uma risada tensa sem querer. “Puxa, obrigada.”

“Por nada. Bem... boa noite, Cassie.” Janet se virou de volta para a porta.

“Espera!” Sam gritou, e Janet se virou novamente. “Quer dizer, não sei se você... gostaria de... sair de novo?”

As pontas dos lábios elegantes da morena se ergueram. “Estou livre na terça à noite.”

“Eu também.” Sam não pode evitar um sorriso.

O sorriso de Janet era mais contido, mas inegável. “Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.”

Janet se virou novamente para a porta, mas pausou no meio do primeiro passo. Sam estava prestes a abrir a boca quando a morena se virou.

E, de repente, Samantha Carter estava voando.

De algumas formas, era totalmente inesperado; a resistência suave dos lábios de Janet nos seus, a saudade gentil do toque, a mão de Janet pegando a sua.

De outras formas, era tudo o que sempre imaginou.

Janet se afastou do beijo, e expirou. “Vem me pegar às oito?”

________________________________________

Sam cantarolava suavemente para ela mesma enquanto se aproximava da porta de Janet. Isso marcaria seu quarto encontro em duas semanas. Apesar do começo difícil, a relação crescente de Sam com Janet a deixava se sentindo como uma adolescente, e depois do encontro inicial, um piquenique no parque, Janet tinha prometido fazer todos os arranjos para o próximo.

A porta foi aberta quase antes de Sam ter tempo de tirar o dedo da campainha, Janet parada ali com um sorriso avassalador no rosto.

“Oi.”

Sam sorriu de volta. “Oi.”

Quando percebeu que ela e a loira ainda estava se encarando, Janet limpou a garganta e deu um passo para trás. “Entra.”

Enquanto seguia Janet para dentro de casa pela primeira vez, Sam sinceramente não sabia para onde olhar. Naturalmente, queria ter tempo de examinar as trincalhas e fotos e decorações que preenchiam a casa elegante a sua volta, procurar pelos mistérios que pudessem desvendar dessa nova e ainda um pouco não familiar Janet Fraiser.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela achou difícil olhar para qualquer lugar que não a traseira do vestido da doutora enquanto se movia pelo corredor.

Janet tinha dito para Sam se vestir de modo elegante, e apesar de Sam ter tentado, Janet claramente a eclipsava. Sam estava usando um vestido azul colado e estiloso, e Janet estava usando um vestido preto, terminando em rendas na altura do joelho, acompanhado por longas luvas de cetim e um colar de pérolas. O cabelo da morena estava erguido, arranjado de modo experiente na sua cabeça de modo a dar a Sam uma visão tentadora de seu pescoço e costas.

Sam passou uma mão por seu cabelo solto, nervosa, bem quando Janet se virou para a encarar. “Você, uh... você está maravilhosa.”

Quando Sam corou, um sorriso lento passou pelo rosto de Janet. “Você também.”

Quando Janet se virou para continuar na direção da pequena sala de jantar, Sam sacudiu a cabeça. “Então, uh... para que nos vestimos assim? Onde vamos?”

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Janet parou abruptamente, quase fazendo Sam a atropelar. “Meu restaurante favorito.” Janet girou, sorrindo.

Sam olhou para a caixa branca na mão de Janet e para o olhar brilhante da doutora e seu sorriso, e então de volta. E então ela começou a rir.

Janet colocou a caixa de comida chinesa de volta com as outras e, em um movimento fluido, subiu no balcão da cozinha e bateu no espaço ao seu lado. “Vamos. Sobe.”

Sacudindo a cabeça, Sam subiu no balcão, ainda rindo quando Janet lhe entregou uma caixa e um par de hashi.

“Isso é ridículo.”

“Eu só pensei, ‘Qual é a coisa mais doida que eu posso fazer sem assustar ela?’”

Sam olhou para Janet, as bochechas já cheias com a primeira mordida. “Você poderia ter feito algo pior.”

Janet engoliu, e sorriu. “Vou manter isso em mente.” Janet tirou os stilettos e se apoiou no ombro de Sam. “Agora... o que você diria para um vinho desproporcionalmente caro?”

________________________________________

Apesar de seu primeiro encontro ter sido horrível, o mais recente foi maravilhoso.

Duas horas de comida chinesa, vinho livre, e uma conversa íntima sem esforço depois, e as duas mulheres estavam sentadas em lados opostos do sofá de Janet, seus pés descalços interligados no meio.

Quando sua risada por nada em particular que Janet tinha dito parou, Sam suspirou. “Janet, eu, uh... obrigada. Esse é o melhor encontro que já tive.”

Janet sorriu calorosamente. “É. Eu também.” O sorriso da morena desapareceu enquanto passava um dedo pela borda da taça de vinho, finalmente a largando na mesa. “Escuta, Cassie, eu, uh... meio que tinha outros motivos para te trazer para... território familiar nessa noite.”

Sam engoliu a seco. “É?”

“É.” Janet inspirou profundamente. “Cassie, eu... nunca me senti do jeito que me sinto com relação a você por... por uma mulher antes. E isso me assusta um pouco.”

“Eu sei. E você sabe que não quero te forçar a nada que você não se sinta... confortável, ou... eu só realmente—”

Antes de poder terminar sua explicação urgente, Janet a estava beijando.

Ofegante com o fogo que de repente a tomou, Sam se inclinou no braço do sofá, suas mãos passando pelo cabelo sedoso de Janet e sua boca se encontrando com a da morena com abandono.

“Nunca fiz isso antes,” Janet murmurou contra os lábios de Sam.

“Eu sei. Também não.”

“Você está bem com isso.”

Sam se afastou só o bastante para passar seus dedos pela bochecha de Janet, a morena tremendo de leve com seu toque. “Você não tem ideia.”

E então Janet a estava beijando de novo.

________________________________________

Quando o sono lentamente se afastou da cabeça de Sam, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estava quente. Um cobertor pesado estava pressionado contra sua pele nua, e ela o puxou para perto com um suspiro relaxado.

Um suspiro de resposta veio de trás dela, e o calor se intensificou quando um braço passou por seu estômago e um par de seios firmes e suaves foram pressionados nas suas costas.

Sam abriu os olhos.

Quando ela virou a cabeça as memórias da noite anterior voltaram para ela, sua respiração presa na garganta. Janet estava pressionada contra suas costas, cantarolando suavemente durante o sono. Mesmo vendo esta cena, e sentindo o corpo da doutora pressionado contra o seu, Sam ainda não conseguia acreditar que o que tinha acontecido realmente tinha acontecido. Tão gentilmente quanto possível, Sam tirou uma mão de debaixo do cobertor e, depois de um momento de hesitação, passou-a reverentemente pela bochecha de Janet.

Com um barulho final de contentamento, os olhos de Janet se abriram. “Oi.”

O sorriso de Sam estava tão largo agora que quase doía. “oi.”

Janet piscou enquanto absorvia seus arredores. “Wow.”

“É.” O sorriso de Sam diminuiu. “Wow?”

Janet riu. “É.”

As duas mulheres sorriram uma para a outra.

“Que horas são?”

Sam olhou para trás para o relógio. “Nove e quinze. Você tem algum compromisso?”

“Não. Você?”

“Não.”

“Bom.” Janet puxou Sam de volta para a cama, seus dedos se entrelaçando sob a coberta. “Não consigo acreditar que nunca fiz isso antes.” A morena deu um olhar apreciativo para Sam. “Não consigo acreditar que você nunca fez isso antes.”

Sam riu nervosa. “Então quer dizer que eu fui... fui… ok?”

Janet praticamente explodiu com o riso. “Para citar uma frase que você parece adorar... você não tem ideia.”

Sam suspirou. “Janet... tem muitas coisas que quero dizer… quer dizer, coisas que deveria te contar… mas não sei como, ou mesmo se eu deveria...”

“Está tudo bem. Eu... eu sei o que você quer dizer.”

O coração de Sam parou. “Você... você sabe?”

A mão de Janet apertou a sua sob o cobertor. “Mas por que a gente não... vê como as coisas vão? Nós temos tempo.”

Sam inspirou profundamente, e quando expirou estava sorrindo. “É. Todo o tempo do mundo.”

________________________________________

Sam passou pelo mercado de esquina que tinha começado a frequentar quase que exclusivamente desde que o descobriu um mês depois de chegar. Essa noite era seu aniversário de seis meses com a Janet, e ela queria que tudo fosse absolutamente perfeito. Ela levou as sacolas para o carro no piloto automático, passando pela receita na sua cabeça. Apesar de Janet sempre implicar com ela quando cozinhava, seria o presente perfeito. E, se tudo desse certo...

E então, ela ouviu o som. A cabeça de Sam se ergueu, a forma inegável de um al’kesh cortando o céu como uma cicatriz. Sua mão foi para o telefone sem pensar, porque o único pensamento na sua cabeça era:

_Por favor, não_.

________________________________________

Suas conversas com o Pentágono e com Daniel foram curtas e diretas, e não só porque ela teve a última enquanto dirigia—rápido demais. Ela tinha recebido ordens de ir para Washington imediatamente, mas imediatamente podia esperar.

Depois de onze anos, essa podia ser a única chance que teria.

Suas batidas frenéticas na porta só duraram alguns segundos antes que Janet aparecesse. “Ok, eu escutei! O que... Cassie? Você está umas quatro horas adiantada, o que—“

Sam interrompeu Janet com um beijo desesperado, e quando Janet derreteu contra ela, era a única coisa que podia fazer para se impedir de chorar. “Preciso te contar tudo. Agora. E preciso que você escute.”

“O… ok…”

“O meu nome não é Cassandra Armstrong. É Samantha Carter. O governo me deu uma nova identidade quando vim para cá, mas preciso que você saiba quem eu sou. E preciso que você saiba que estou apaixonada por você.”

Janet abriu a boca, confusa, mas Sam continuou.

“Estou apaixonada por você faz cinco anos, e precisei te perder para perceber, e não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo. Tem uma coisa chegando, uma coisa ruim, pior do que qualquer outra coisa na história desse planeta. E vou tentar impedir isso, mas não sei se eu posso, ou mesmo se vou voltar. Então preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim.” As mãos de Sam pousaram de cada lado do rosto de Janet. “Você confia em mim?”

“Cass... Samantha...”

“Você confia em mim?”

Janet estava lutando contra as lágrimas. “É claro que sim...”

“Então assim que eu sair, preciso que você pegue suprimentos e saia dá cidade. Se afaste o máximo possível da civilização, uma cidadezinha, o meio de uma floresta, qualquer coisa. Só saia da cidade. Você precisa fazer isso.”

“Eu não entendo, o que—“

“Me promete!”

Janet só acenou. “Eu prometo. O que está acontecendo, o que… onde você vai, por que... o governo...”

“Se eu puder parar isso, seu eu voltar vou te contar tudo, prometo. Tudo. Mas se não puder... eu te perdi. Eu te perdi, e isso me matou. Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse universo, eu preciso saber que em algum lugar, em algum tempo, alguma realidade… você está a salvo.”

Sam mal podia ver por causa das lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, mas ainda sentiu o polegar de Janet queimar quando limpou sua bochecha. “Não quero te perder...” a voz de Janet falhou, e Sam pousou uma mão na nuca de sua amante.

O beijo foi agridoce, tudo que Sam já tinha sentido colocado nele porque ela sabia, de algum horrível modo primal, que seria o seu último. “Eu te amo, Janet Fraiser.”

As mãos de Janet se apertaram nas suas costas, o nariz da morena na curva do seu pescoço, a respiração quente, molhada, e dolorosamente real fazendo com que as lágrimas de Sam recomeçassem. “Eu te amo... Samantha Carter.”

________________________________________

Tudo estava for a de foco. O bunker. Hayes. Hammond. Rússia. Teal’c. Erupções solares. Viagem no tempo. Ela tinha certeza de que deveria parecer profissional: calma, coletada, e completamente focada na missão.

Era porque já estava morta por dentro.

Ela discou o portal no piloto automático, do modo como tinha feito tudo nesses últimos seis meses que não envolvesse Janet, e tudo enquanto uma voz distante ecoava em sua mente para que gritasse, fizesse com que entendessem, fizesse com que achassem outra forma, que não era justo.

Quando a pontada indicativa se espalhou por sua pele e a agonia elétrica desceu por sua espinha ela soube que tinha levado um tiro—de novo—e esse foi o último pensamento de Samantha Carter.

Não era justo.

É claro, conforme a força abandonava seu corpo e os gritos frenéticos de Cam se dissolviam em chiado, ela se recriminou. Janet Fraiser a tinha amado.

O que mais poderia querer?

________________________________________

A extração de Ba’al ocorreu sem problemas. Bom, exceto por aquela conversa críptica sobre seu “mecanismo de segurança”, mas só Daniel ficou realmente preocupado com isso. Sam tinha tentado aproveitar o momento, uma vitória monumental sobre seu último arqui-inimigo restante, mas não podia.

Tinha uma coisa a incomodando.

“Sam?” Ela ergueu os olhos enquanto o resto da SG-1 saía da base, o General O’Neill inclinando a cabeça. “Você vem? Se Jack vai pagar o almoço, você não quer perder os porcos voadores.”

Sam sorriu sem muita intenção, e o arqueólogo diminuiu o passo para caminhar ao lado dela enquanto os outros avançavam pelo correto. “Sam, o que foi?”

Sam balançou a cabeça. “Não sei. Só… por alguma razão, tenho pensado muito por esses tempos. Sobre... Janet.”

Daniel só acenou. Depois da morte de Janet, quando Sam teve a revelação sobre seus reais sentimentos pela doutora, tinha confiado em Daniel, só para descobrir que ele já sabia. Ele sempre pareceu saber.

“Você acha...” Sam limpou a garganta. “Você acha que poderíamos ter sido felizes?”

Os olhos de Daniel ficaram distantes; neles, Sam podia ver a litania de dor e luto e amor perdido que assombrava sua própria vida. Ele sorriu tristemente. “Outro tempo, outro mundo. Acho que todos nós poderíamos.”

Sam só suspirou.

“Outro mundo.”


End file.
